bullybustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lashpoint
"Lashpoint" is the 7th episode of Bully Busters and pilot of Season 2. It was preceded by ''Ending Endeavor'' and is followed by The Midnight Bully. ''It also marks the first episode to be co-produced. The duties of producer were shared by Liam and Bodhi. The episode takes place in 2059, forty years after the defeat of the Buster rebellion in ''Ending Endeavor. The episode features a new intro, which credits Chase as Billy B. Buster, Noah as The Lash, Charles as Little Jim, and Liam as Timmy B. Buster and the director. Official synopsis Gustavo has used the Sod of Space and Time, and the effects are disastrous. It's up to The Lash to use his newfound time-jumping abilities (as well as his superspeed) to set things right. Plot Little Jim, Timmy B. Buster, and The Lash are crouched in the Dad Room. Little Jim seems optimistic about their chances of making a comeback, but this makes Timmy mad. Suddenly, Null appears. He is not wearing his golden mask or his heavy dark coat. The only thing he has kept from his original outfit is his fedora. The Busters react aggressively, but Null tells them that he is only there to invite them to the 40th anniversary of their defeat at the Battle for Bullyville. Lash comes up with the idea to sabotage the ceremony, and the Busters convince Null into leaving by telling him they will attend. The Busters huddle up. Little Jim reveals that Gustavo, Emperor of the Gustavian Empire will most likely use Time Fireworks at his event. These require a Timic Energy Buster to operate, which can open a rift in the timestream. Little Jim theorizes that this would allow the Busters to go back in time where they could theoretically shift the Battle for Bullyville in their favor. The Busters leave the Dad Room and prepare to suit up. However, they realize that their equipment is depleted. The Lash states that Little Jim's Tiny Tank and Timmy's gun were destroyed. Little Jim creates the Tiny Plane, a new weapon that is "stronger, faster, and cooler" than the Tiny Tank before it. He then gives Timmy the beamers used by Billy. Later, Lash is practicing hand-to-hand combat while Timmy is practicing aiming with the beamers. The Busters have evidently not left the Dad Room in a long time, as Little Jim remarks that "everything has changed." The day of the celebration arrives. The Busters, led by Timmy, sneak past Null. They follow him to the Timic Energy Booster, which is being guarded by Shabirdia. Null charges up the Booster and the Busters decide to attack. Little Jim attacks with the Tiny Plane, revealing it has properties similar to those of the beamers (being able to fire singular lasers). Shabirdia uses a Laserlion to block the attack, though. Meanwhile, Timmy and Null engage in hand-to-hand combat until Timmy is knocked out by a lucky strike. Shabirdia calls down thunder, evidently using the bottle of juice she is holding. This causes Little Jim to stumble, leaving Lash the only Buster left standing. He runs past Null and Shabirdia and travels through time. Lash reappears during the events of Evil Nado. He encounters Little Jim and Billy, and he is excited to see that the latter is safe in this part of the timestream. He tells them about the threat in their future posed by Gustavo and asks Billy to return with him. They don't believe him, but when he shows them that he was aware of Nado's attack, they think he is in league with the bullies. They chase him to a garage, and he is forced to travel forward in time to the events of Outage. He resolves to assemble the Sod of Space and Time like Gustavo did, but use it himself in order to render it useless and reset the timeline. He waits by the Nullnook until Null is teleported into it. He questions him about the location of the Four Fragments of the Sod, but Null only reveals one of them after being offered the Monkey Ring of Zbel. He tells Lash about the Jump-rope of the Omegas being hidden in the Two Pots, and Lash tosses him the Monkey Ring before leaving. Lash travels to the Two Pots and uses a different version of Gustavo's rhyme from Ending Endeavor to determine which one to pick. He removes the Jump-rope and travels forward in time again. Back in the Prime Timeline After being knocked out in their attack, Timmy B. Buster and Little Jim awaken at Buster beach. Twinnus is there, and he makes them watch the Time fireworks explode in the sky, commemorating the fourty-year anniversary of the Busters' defeat. Little Jim sees a minecraft TNT block on the ground, as well as his Tiny Tank (revealing that the Tank was not destroyed like previously thought). Timmy hurls the TNT at the ground, causing it to explode and distract Twinnus. Little Jim grabs the Tiny Tank and fires with its cat gun, but Twinnus is able to block the Tank with his staff. Timmy charges Twinnus and they have a brief hand-to-hand fight until Twinnus retreats to higher ground. Timmy surprises Twinnus by using his watch to project lightning at him, which makes him fall to the ground. Timmy and Little Jim escape. During Lash's journey Lash travels to the events of Seinfeld Man. He sees The Jumberlack walking down the sidewalk, and stops him. He reveals that he knows the Jumberlack is Nado. Nado tells him the location of the Sock of the Gnomes and the Ring of Laurels: * The Sock can be found at the bottom of the Chemical Swamp. * The Ring of Laurels can be found in the Great Barbecue of Legitimate & Sons. Lash sets out to find the two Fragments. He journeys to the Directional Tree, which leads him to the chemical swamp. He finds the Sock of the Gnomes in mineral form, which he remarks as being very weird. He then goes to the Great Barbecue, simply opening the lidShabirdia had to shrink inside to access the Ring of Laurels in Ending Endeavor. This joke makes it seem like she went to needless trouble to get to it. and removing the Ring of Laurels (which again, is in mineral form). It is at this point that Lash remembers The Theory, a scientific theory that speculated that the Four Fragments were from the core of the Multiverse itself and they originated in some kind of rocky form. Lash travels forward in time a bit more, to the end of Seinfeld Man. He witnesses Twinnus walking down a driveway, evidently going to scheme with Gustavo. He talks to Twinnus about his potential and tries to convince him to join the Bully Busters. Initially adamant that he will never join the Busters, Twinnus eventually begins considering the idea. Eventually, Hobbes, the Buster Cat, convinces him to join. The Lash and Twinnus walk into the Jailer complex, and see Nado waiting there. The two speculate that Twinnus joining the Busters before he is revealed as evil triggers a series of events leading to Nado becoming Gustavo's henchman instead. While Nado waits for Gustavo to finish interrogating Billy B. Buster, Twinnus and Lash try halfheartedly to convince him to the Buster cause. He staunchly refuses and uses the word "frick", causing Lash and Twinnus to react in a hostile way. Nado and Twinnus fire loud waves of thunder at one another. Eventually, Nado uses telekinesis to knock Twinnus down. He then absorbs a bolt of energy and begins shocking the prone Twinnus. Lash says he is going to move his time travel suit onto Nado, and Twinnus tells him to "stop delivering exposition, and just do it!" Lash moves forward to put the time travel suit on Nado, but Nado grabs his wrist, stopping him from doing so. Nado boasts about his newfound powers until Lash simply presses the end of the suit onto Nado's hand. Nado staggers backwards, screaming. Twinnus uses a booster to send Nado back to the time of the Big Bang. Lash and Twinnus go outside, determined to assemble and use the Sod in order to reset the timeline. They slowly assemble it, until it becomes the Pinecone of Space and Time.The Lash theorizes that the Pinecone is the same as the Sod, only in a different form due to the large quantity of mineral components. Suddenly, Null from 2059 appears. He evidently followed Lash through time and space. He begins to siphon the powers of Twinnus and Lash, which will apparently render them unable to use the Pinecone. Twinnus snaps his fingers, creating the Buster Tower. Lash remarks that the timeline will reset any minute now, and Twinnus asks if he will still be a Buster after the reset. Lash admits he doesn't really know. Null is still siphoning the duo's power, however. Twinnus unleashes the Ancient Mirror to deflect the siphoning onto Null, and he "feels his power ebbing away." Lash says "That's how a bully gets busted." After the reset The timeline has been reset to the Battle for Bullyville. Just like in Ending Endeavor, Gustavo gives the Sod of Space and Time to Null so he can absorb its reduced power and erase Billy from the timestream. The camera cuts to Transmorpher's houseWhere Billy was erased from the timestream in Ending Endeavor. and shows Billy falling to the ground like he does in Endeavor. However, instead of saying "I don't feel too hot," he says, "I feel really ''hot... because climate change is a real and impending threat!" Back at the ditch, Null is disappointed that his use of the power didn't work, and is surprised because the Sod has disappeared. Suddenly, Twinnus and Lash reappear from their time journey and take Null into custody. Cast ''For further information, see: Bully Busters#Cast Main characters * Chase 'as 'Billy B. Buster, captain and founder of the Busters and brother to Timmy B. Buster. He uses high-tech energy shooters to stop bullies, but also handles the administration and strategies of the busters. * Charles 'as 'Little Jim, chief scientist and mechanic of the busters and a prolific inventor. Often deploys gadgets and devices to support him and the busters in combat. * Noah 'as 'The Lash, a speedster and forward scout of the busters. He frequently runs ahead of the busters to check for bullies before "calling in the cavalry", so to speak. * Liam 'as 'Timmy B. Buster, brother of Billy and the heavy weapons specialist of the busters. His gun can shoot a range of things, ranging from lasers to whole dimensions. Recurring or guest characters * Gus as Gustavo, former mayor of Bullyville and evil schemer.Recycled footage only. * Tyler as Twinnus, former bully and soldier of Gustavo, now newest Bully Buster. * Esme as Shabirdia, bully and soldier of Gustavo. * Drew as Null, power-siphoning Gustavian henchman. Reception Trivia * The episode is the longest Bully Busters ''episode to date. Behind-the-scenes * The episode was filmed over the course of three days. * The episode faced a number of technical challenges from the get-go; Gus, the actor for Gustavo, would be unable to make it to filming for any days, and Drew, the Null actor, was only able to come for two out of the three filming days. Notes Videos '''The first look trailer for the episode' The trailer for the episode The episode itself Category:Bully Busters Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season pilots